Everything Changes
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: After a bad night Kyle stays at the friend's house in South Park. He begins to notice exactly how much everyone's lives changed and how much he missed of his friends' lives. Contains BoyXBoy, Violence, AL, mild AC, many pairings. NOT Kyle/Everyone.


AN: Excuse my French accent. Any pointers on that would he amazing. I don't really know how to do it. I forget what sounds like what.

\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\/

Kyle's eyes filled with tears as he attempted to hold them in. He blinked them out but caught them quickly by wiping his cheeks. "Stop eet." another man spoke to him while grabbing his chin roughly. "I said cut eet out!" This just made fear the man more.

"Please, I just wanted to go see him."

"Well I said you can't."

"You can't control me like that. I'm not your fucking pet, asshole!" Kyle roared shoving the brunette away. "Just calm down please." He begged while he had the other stunned.

Kyle watched as the other lit up a cigarette. "Okay, 'ave eet your way." They stood there in silence. "Go."

"Don't do this, Christophe."

Christophe rolled his eyes and grabbed Kyle by the arm with an iron grip. "You vant to stay?"

One Week Later

The phone rang three times before Kyle got to it. He answered and a familiar voice spoke, "Hello, Kyle?"

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"I'm worried about you. You stopped showing up for work and you never talk to anyone anymore." Stan spoke on the other line.

"I have to go, I'll call you back later." He hung up the phone. "Good morning." He greeted Christophe with a cheerful smile.

"Oo vas zat on ze phone?" He stepped to Kyle looking at the caller id. He grabbed a fistful of Kyle's hair. "Vas zat Stan?"

"Yes." After he answered Christophe shoved him away.

Two Days Later

Christophe stumbled into the house. He chuckled. "Zere you are, Kyle."

Kyle turned around unsupectingly. "Where else would I be?" He was at the dining room table reading a book. He made his way over to Kyle and leaned down to kiss him. After resisting it was forced upon him. "I don't want to do that when you've been drinking. You can get arrested just for drinking, you dumbass."

Christophe grabbed the redhead by the neck and growled, "My parole officer doesn't know vhat you don't tell 'im."

Kyle began to panick, Christophe had been getting more and more violent with him and drinking alone made him a very angry person.

Two hours later Kyle sat in his and Christophe's bed with a female police officer by his side. "Do you have somewhere else you can stay? Its very important you aren't alone with him still out there."

Kyle took a deep breath. He had called the police after Christophe had beaten the hell out of him, raped him then left. "I have someone I can call."

The next morning Kyle woke in a warm colored room with the smell a breakfast cooking. Kyle stumbled out of the bedroom and entered the kitchen in the small house. "You're cooking?"

The blonde man stood in the kitchen with an excited grin on his face. "Someone's coming over today, you've just got to meet."

"Who?" Kyle asked with an odd look on his face, he was pretty sure Kenny would never play match maker and he was single at the moment.

Kenny dumped the scrambled eggs on a plate. "You'll see he's just the perfect little thing. Oh and I made the eggs with water. The whole jewish thing confuses me."

Kyle could help but laugh at both of those comments. "I thought you only liked girls."

"I do only like girls." Kenny glared at this guest uncertain why he'd think different.

Kenny's smile was contagious the whole morning. He cleaned up in pretty much every way possible. It wasn't until around two in the afternoon at the doorbell rang. Kenny was pulling a poorly wrapped gift from his closet so Kyle answered the door. He was shocked by what he saw.

"Kyle? You're here? My god, what happened to your face?" It was Bebe with a gorgeous blue eyes blonde toddler.

Kyle let her in even though he was very confused. As Bebe ranted on about how bad Kyle looked and bombbarded him with questions all he could do was stare at the child. All of his questions were answered when Kenny walked into the room with two gifts. The toddler excitedly squeaked out, "Daddy!"

"I got a surprise for you, I missed your birthday last week so I got you two things." The child and his father were exqually excited about the gifts. Bebe had a guilty look on her face as he set her son down.

Was this why Kenny had two bedrooms? Was this why Kenny had settled for a job a South Parks only mechanic shop?

As the toddler ripped open the biggest present first, Bebe looked very confused. "He already has a train set."

Kenny got a hopeful look on his face. "Well, I was kind of thinking he'd need one here, if you'd let him stay here on my off days."

Bebe looked enraged. "No, Kenny."

"Come on, you take him away from me and never let me see him, its all about how your parents look. They can have some white trash hanging around their house, well fine. Just don't take him away from me for good." Kenny's eyes began to water up as he held his son in his lap while he played with his transformer toy.

Bebe shook her head. "I let you see him when I can. Don't act like I'm the bad guy. You've been sober what two months and now you're acting like it's all perfect. You just don't get it."

The child began to cry in all the commotion. "Kyle, can you take him into the spare bedroom and set up his train for me."

Kenny could obviously see how uncomfortable Kyle was getting as well as their child. He nodded and took up Kenny on his offer.

I need votes on the baby's name. First name I like I'm using or most popular. I'll make the next one longer if this one takes to you readers, so review please.


End file.
